


Перышко

by kelRian



Series: Жабий камень [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2020-10-11 07:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: однажды Ворон познакомился с Фениксом, а Кощей случайно сжег вороново перо. Что же из этого вышло?





	Перышко

Там под землей мировое болото,  
Сразу за ним мировые ворота  
Кто их откроет – пойдет до конца  
Я знаю кто, но я не помню лица  
(Эмер)

За утро Ворон успел трижды проклясть все на свете, а особенно южного гостя.   
Они встретились у моря, когда Ворон летал за оливками к столу. Конечно, не лучшее занятие для столь благородной птицы, но Кощею нравились пряные маслянистые ягоды, а Ворону было не сложно — долго ли до моря и обратно? Обычному ворону — да, а волшебный может и за день обернуться.  
Там в бликах закатного солнца, пляшущего по волнам, Ворон и встретил Феникса. Сначала носились друг за другом, уворачиваясь от соленых брызг, а потом оказалось, что Феникс тоже может превращаться в человека. Слово за слово они разговорились: Феникс очень страдал от одиночества — второго такого нет и быть не может. Возрождаясь и умирая, он никогда не видел того, кто был прежде, и каждую смерть не был уверен, что возродится вновь. Завороженный, он рассказывал Ворону о девушке, похожей на огненную птицу, которая приехала с бродячим цирком в город. Может, она станет ему парой?  
Ворон сразу понял, о какой Жар-Птице идет речь. Отговаривать Феникса от встречи было глупо, поэтому он позвал его посмотреть на северные леса и заодно поговорить про нее с Кощеем. Уж тот в два счета объяснил, что не надо с ней связываться.  
Не учел Ворон только одного: Феникс был красив. Он был красив, как настоящий сын солнца: золотые с красным волосы, алебастровая кожа и тело легкое и тонкое, как у девушки. Видя его в человеческом обличье, Ворон с трудом мог отвести взгляд, а Кощей, которому раньше было плевать на любую красоту вокруг, смотрел не мигая. Серые глаза вспыхивали красным. Может, в его глазах отражался свет камина — Феникс все время мерз, — а может, это был свет огненной птицы, Ворон не знал. Просто с каждым днем ему было все тяжелее находиться в замке.  
Феникс был стар. Он выглядел юношей, которому едва исполнилось двадцать, но на самом деле прожил не одну сотню зим. Он знал и о травах, и о снадобьях. О великих колдунах древности он говорил так же легко, как о звездных путях, которыми они ушли.  
Ворон злился и ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он специально улетал из замка, чтобы хриплым карканьем пугать девушек в деревнях: пусть говорят, что кличет беду. Ему просто было смешно смотреть, как они с визгом разбегаются. Безобидная злая забава.  
Он летал на все четыре стороны света и соревновался с Ветрами. Мир мал, если ты можешь облететь его за пару дней. Мир зол, если ты бросаешь вызов самому старшему брату — Северному Ветру. Придется долго приглаживать перья и пытаться вспомнить, кто ты и зачем.  
Проигрыш злил, но это была правильная, заслуженная злость. Злость на себя. Ведь, вернувшись домой, он бы снова увидел, как Феникс помогает Кощею расшифровать старый манускрипт, и кажется, что он, проводя пальцем по обгоревшему краю пергамента, вспоминает того, кто писал его. Оттого и может легко прочитать выцветшие надписи. Он просто помнит. Кощей жадно всматривается ему в лицо, и Ворон чувствует себя лишним.  
Вечером, приходя в общую спальню, избавиться от раздражения не удавалось. К Кощею, увлеченному алхимией, было не подступиться. Он работал до глубокой ночи, а потом замертво падал в постель. Иногда Ворон человеком оставался с ним до утра, иногда птицей сидел под самым потолком и смотрел — не зайдет ли в комнату Феникс. Иногда вылетал в открытое окно прочь, снова бросать вызов снегу, вьюге или пыльным бурям, слепящим глаза.

«Не злись на него и не злись на меня, — Феникс, никогда не имевший пары, легко отводит прядь со лба Ворона. — Приходи ночью, если тебе станет легче...»  
Ворон молчит. В этих словах он слышит отчаяние и одиночество, очень похожие на те, которые предстоят ему самому.  
«Нет, — Ворон в ответ касается пальцами скулы вечного юноши. — Лучше приди к нему. Он будет рад». 

И снова наступает вечер. И снова Ворону хочется сырого мяса, но вместо этого он ковыряется вилкой в салате, изображая из себя воспитанного хозяина дома. Хозяина ли? Это земля Кощея, замок Кощея и даже еду крестьяне принесли ему в дар, чтобы не разгневался и не уничтожил посевы. Все чаще Ворон чувствует себя тем самым недалеким деревенщиной, которому объясняй, не объясняй — все едино.  
— Как ты умрешь? — спросил Ворон гостя: в голосе яд и злоба, как бы ни пытался их скрыть.  
Феникс рассмеялся. Солнечный мальчик смеется почти всегда, только Ворона все больше, как мечом, режет этот смех.  
Было бы даже смешно — подойти, хлопнуть в ладоши, прося сотворить музыку, а потом закружить Феникса в танце — ему понравится развлечение смертных. Он жаден до них, хоть и гордится своим умением возрождаться.  
— Это сложно объяснить, — Феникс смотрел из-под ресниц то на Ворона, то на Кощея. Ему нужно внимание. Кощей слишком хорошо смог рассказать, почему не стоит искать руки и сердца Жар-Птицы, хотя она тоже в сестрах у огня. — Сейчас я молод, но бываю и стар.  
Ворону сложно представить, как лицо Феникса избороздят морщины, а золото волос потускнеет. Кажется, он всегда будет таким — воплощением огненной ярости. Как знать, может Кощей и доживет, чтобы увидеть его закат.  
— Когда я буду стар, то начну вить гнездо. Только не смейся, — Феникс поднял руки, но в его глазах плясали демоны. Кощей слушал внимательно. Так внимательно, будто заучивал наизусть. — Мне не подойдут любые травы. Только кофе, мирро, алоэ. Гнездо должно быть из лучших, самых дорогих трав. Иногда я собираю их сам. Иногда — меняю на перья, ведь они крепче булата.  
Ворон вежливо кивнул. Его перья самые обычные. Когда Кощей не занят, то любит гладить их кончиками пальцев. Жаль, что сейчас у него нет времени на одну бесполезную птицу.  
— Потом я сажусь и жду.  
— В человеческом обличье? — невозмутимо уточнил Кощей.  
Ворон представил себе благообразного старца с длинной белоснежной бородой, сидящего в гнезде из алоэ, и постарался не расхохотаться.  
Феникс тяжело вздохнул, покрутил в пальцах вилку, возможно представляя себе такую же картину, а потом укоризненно посмотрел на Кощея.  
— Нет, в птичьем. С того момента, как я начинаю плести гнездо, я должен быть птицей и только птицей.  
Решив, что ужин надоел ему окончательно, Ворон обернулся и, демонстративно обронив пару перьев, улетел слушать с потолочной балки. Определенно Феникс напрашивался на хорошую взбучку. Возможно, Ворон был не совсем прав. Ему стоило приложить чуть больше усилий, чтобы отвлечь Кощея от научных изысканий, и затащить в постель их обоих. Имеет же он право на некоторую слабость к ярким светящимся безделушкам? Вдвоем, они смогли бы утолить голод Феникса, Ворон не сомневался. Думать о том, что Кощей успешно справляется с этой задачей в одиночку, — не хотелось.  
— Сидя в гнезде, я жду огонь. Если лето выдастся дождливым, то ждать приходится долго, — на бравурное карканье Феникс обиженно надул губы. — Я старый, дряхлый, сижу, прячась от всех охотников, и жду, когда эта шаткая конструкция загорится.  
— Мне казалось, что зрелище более величественное, — каркнул Ворон с верхотуры, радуясь, что Феникс не полетит устраивать разборки.  
— И после того как я сгорю...  
— Не больно? — перебил Кощей.  
— Больно было первые несколько раз, но я их плохо помню, — отмахнулся Феникс. — После этого я превращаюсь в маленького червячка. Очень надеюсь, друг мой Ворон, что увидев меня таким, ты не будешь меня клевать.  
Ворон ответил невразумительным карканьем, которое должно было выражать согласие.  
— А вот теперь я прошу вас не смеяться, все очень серьезно, — Феникс посмотрел на Кощея тяжелым взглядом, и тот начал стряхивать крошки со стола, кидая их в камин.  
— Как только я превращаюсь хоть в какое-то подобие птицы, я должен устроить похороны самому себе. Сначала я плету корзину из пальмовых ветвей. Она похожа на яйцо, но я должен убедиться, что могу ее поднять и что она гладкая и ровная. Потом собираю туда пепел. Не спрашивайте как, я сам каждый раз поражаюсь, ведь пока я это не сделаю, я не могу превращаться в человека. Аккуратно заделав отверстие, чтобы ничего не пропало, я отношу все на алтарь в храме Солнца в Гелиополе. Только после этого я могу превращаться в человека и жить следующие лет пятьсот, пока не состарюсь.  
Закончив рассказывать, Феникс улыбнулся. Наверное, раньше ему не с кем было поделиться историей своей смерти, поэтому сейчас он просто лучился счастьем. Посмотрев на него, Ворон в очередной раз поразился, сколько в этом солнечном мальчике затаенной боли и одиночества. Он должен был сам умереть, а потом сам же похоронить себя, чтобы стать собой. Чтобы вернуться на новый круг. И смерть сначала была мучением, но это было столько человеческих жизней назад, что Феникс уже не помнит. Ему все равно.  
— Мы не будем смеяться над тобой. Твой путь достоин уважения, — Кощей встал и наклонил голову в знак благодарности за историю. Ворон увидел, как с его одеяния взлетело маленькое черное перышко и плавно, будто дразнясь, упало в самое сердце очага.  
Сразу стало темно.

***  
Не было больше ни стен, ни потолка, ни камина внизу. Ворон чувствовал, как в тело бьют струи воды, и никак не мог понять, где же небо, а где земля. Все было равно черным, все стремилось уничтожить его.  
Воздух был соленым, как бывает солон только воздух моря. Потом, среди непрекращающейся бури, пришла боль.  
Ворон не ждал нападения. Он не то, что не был готов, просто все силы ушли на попытку удержаться в воздухе и не дать жадным морским гребням утащить себя вниз.  
Птиц было много. Они драли его клювами, били крыльями и пытались вцепиться когтями.  
«Предатель», — шипели их перья, падая в воду.  
«Изменник. Ты оставил нас».  
Ворон пытался уворачиваться, но изуродованные крылья горели огнем. Им все сложнее было держать его.  
«Игрушка человека!»  
Карканье не помогало разогнать их. Ворон даже не мог толком рассмотреть нападавших. Казалось, что их было бесчисленное множество. По-отдельности, они бы давно смогли его заклевать насмерть, но мешали друг другу и, в попытке уничтожить его, ранили сами себя.  
С разлету Ворон влетел в деревья, которые казались такими же темными, как и бушующее море.

***  
Кощей поднял руку в попытке разогнать обступившую со всех сторон тьму. В своем замке хозяин он, и никому не позволено безнаказанным отбирать свет. Хриплое вороново карканье раздалось так тихо, будто Ворон был очень далеко.  
— Когда он вылетает, хлопанье крыльев слышно на весь дом. Как он исчез? — тихо спросил Кощей и посмотрел на Феникса.  
Тот стоял наклонив голову на бок, даже в человеческом обличьи похожий на большую птицу. Улыбка, сначала несмелая, стала ярче.  
— Он далеко теперь, ведь ты сжег его перо. Ты выбрал меня? — добавил он несмело.  
— Это бабушкины сказки про перья. Я спрашивал пару лет назад — что будет? Он кричал, что будет только плешивая и злая птица.  
— Наверное, — Феникс наклонил голову к другому плечу. — Так ты выбрал меня?..  
Кощей недоуменно посмотрел на гостя, а потом сложил руки на груди.  
— Где он?  
Феникс сразу погрустнел.  
— Прости, я не понял. Просто все время хочется быть не одному и... и он говорил, что ты меня ждешь, так что я... — Феникс сделал неопределенные жест рукой и поглубже закутался в накидку. — Я не знаю, где он. Но могу попробовать вспомнить.  
— Пробуй. У тебя есть время до ночи, — Кощей зло сощурился и махнул свечам, чтобы часть из них погасла.  
— А что потом, Кощей? — спросил Феникс совсем тихо.  
— Потом я уйду, и тебе придется покинуть мой дом. Тут без хозяина небезопасно.  
— Мне нужно две ночи, чтобы облететь твою библиотеку, и два дня, чтобы вспомнить, что могу знать я. Я не хочу торопиться: Ворон был моим другом и не стал возлюбленным не по моей вине. Ты можешь не ждать, если хочешь. Твой дом не сможет напугать меня. Я довольно бессмертен, и человеку, который не знает обычаи своего края, не причинить мне вреда.  
Уходя, Феникс тоже махнул рукой, и свечи, покорные ему, зажглись в полную силу.

***  
Холодно.  
Пусто.  
Блекло.  
— Ты помнишь свое имя? — прозвучал голос.  
— Да. Ворон.  
— Ты птица?  
— Нет.  
Холодно.  
Пусто.  
Блекло.  
— Да, я птица. Я помню. Помню имя, но не помню, кто я.  
— Жаль.  
Ворон открыл глаза и нашел взглядом говорившего: мужчину без возраста с красивыми чертами лица и вьющимися красными волосами. Он был горяч и страшен, как страшен открытый огонь. В нем не было уюта и тепла, и он не разогнал туман перед глазами, делающий бесцветным все вокруг.  
— Твой человек отказался от тебя. Птицы пытались тебя убить. Я нашел тебя, и теперь ты мой.  
— Да.  
Ворон попытался сесть, но не получилось.  
— Лежи. У тебя есть время прийти в себя. У тебя сколько угодно времени.  
— Да, — кивнул Ворон.  
Стоило спросить, как зовут хозяина, но смысла в этом не было. Драконы не называют настоящие имена и не любят постоянных прозвищ. Ворон был волен придумать ему любое имя, если бы захотел. Но был ли в этом смысл?..  
Смысла не было ни в чем.  
Ворон посмотрел на стену: вместо ткани её украшали переливающиеся кольца. Они кружились и манили. Они хранили воспоминание о цветах — ярких, сочных, настоящих. Там, за этими красками была тень. Ворон попытался вспомнить ее, но не смог бы ни назвать имени, ни описать лица.

***  
Дракон понимал, что злится без причины, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
Три сотни лет назад, он впервые яростно спорил с бурей, уже предчувствуя, но еще не зная, с кем сведет его судьба.  
Он жил много лет и много лет ловил их — выброшенным теми, кто клялся когда-то в любви. Огонь приносил их ему, будто считал началом начал, а ведь Дракон не был так стар, как ему бы хотелось.  
Люди беспечны. Они не любят иных и любят сжигать пугающие их вещи. Например, сброшенную лягушачью шкурку или перо.  
Этот был птицей — красивой, сильной, гордой. Даже когда он задыхался от ливневых струй и терпел поражение в схватке с Стимпфалийками, глаз было не отвести.  
Человеком оказался таким же: гордым и ярким. Дракон еле смог обездвижить его, чтобы перевязать раны и надеть защиту на руки. Слишком много в его дворце было хищных зверей, и слишком часто приходили витязи, жадные до драконовых богатств. Браслеты укроют и спрячут. С ними можно быть спокойным за нежданного, но такого дорогого гостя.  
Дракон надеялся, что наконец-то его одиночество разделит существо, в котором столько же огня, но дни шли за днями, и  
болезненная слабость превращалась в уже знакомое Дракону отупение. Взгляд почти угас, и гость, больше похожий на пленника, безучастно кивал, соглашаясь с любым приказом. Пройдет не так много времени, и в оазисе внутреннего двора появится новый жилец. Случайные гости будут удивляться и восхищенно говорить: “Как же умен взгляд этой птицы!” Дракон грустно улыбнется. Он знает, о чем тоскует каждая лягушка в его пруду.

«Сегодня ты придешь спать ко мне».  
«Да». Невысказанное вслух «хозяин» повисло в воздухе.  
Подарки можно дарить даже себе, ведь совсем скоро этот прекрасный мужчина станет бессловесной птицей, а Дракон не в силах ничего изменить и на этот раз.

Южные ночи темные, но когда Ворон шел через двор в чужую спальню, с каждым его шагом загорался огонек, освещая дорогу еще на шаг. С высоты своего окна Дракон любовался цепочкой звезд, устилающих путь его гостя.  
Браслеты на щиколотках и запястьях мягко звенят. Другой мелодии и не надо.  
Лягушки, ночные певуньи, замолчали, провожая его влажными маслянистыми взглядами. Иногда Дракону кажется, что в них осталось больше человеческого, чем он привык думать.  
Стоит Ворону скрыться из виду, как Дракон отошел от окна. Разливая вино, он представил себе, как Ворон босиком идет по холодным камням лестницы и лампады мерно зажигаются, освещая путь. Жаль, что он, погруженный в свой блеклый мир, и с трудом может понять и красоту собственного наряда, и свет, сопровождающий его.  
— Здравствуй, — улыбнулся Дракон, протягивая бокал своему гостю.  
Тот принял его двумя руками и, легко поклонившись, отпил.  
Будь проклята эта магия. Не нуждался Дракон в покорности! Силой он мог заставить любого. Силы в нем достаточно, но как пробудить огонь?  
— Ты красив всегда, но сегодня особенно.  
Ворон наклонил голову к плечу. Стоило подвести его к зеркалу и, встав за спиной, положить ладони на обнаженную грудь.  
Они отразились вдвоем, и Ворон немного прищурился. Дракон, забывшись, выпустил часть снедающего его пламени.  
— Тебе идет синий, он темный, как ночь и твои глаза.  
Шаровары упадут к ногам, стоит только развязать кушак, но Дракон не торопился. Он снова провел ладонями по груди Ворона, а потом положил одну на горло, легко сдавив.  
— Ты доверяешь мне?  
— Нет, — ответ бесцветен, но Дракон рассмеялся и поцеловал добычу.  
Именно так. Он и сам не доверял себе.  
— Тебе придется довериться мне. У тебя нет выбора.  
— Я знаю, — неуверенный ответ так же ценен, как отказ.  
Пока он борется, то еще хранит свою искру.  
— Кто же выкинул тебя?.. — прошептал Дракон увлекая Ворона на кровать. Тот покорно пошел следом. — Кто же этот глупец?..  
— Нет имени. Нет лица. Нет памяти, — Ворон отвернулся, и это были последние слова, которые услышал Дракон.

Внутренний двор всегда был полон жизни и звуков. В мире приглушенного цвета только его звуки становились ярче. Пруд манил прохладой, кроны деревьв обещали укрытие от жары.  
Когда Ворон ночью шел по нему, жизнь замирала, провожая его молчаливым трауром.  
Ворон видел вспыхивающие огоньки, но они не смогли разогнать плотный белесый туман, клубящийся со всех сторон.  
Бокал холодил ладони, а вино обожгло горло, стоило сделать глоток.  
Дальше — боль.  
Каждое прикосновение хозяина отдавало сначала жаром, а потом тихой болью, которая тут же таяла, сменяясь новой.  
Самое страшное — вопросы. Хозяин хотел говорить, но Ворон не в силах был ответить.  
«Кто же?»  
На краю сознания мелькнуло худое лицо, но потом тут же исчезло в водовороте соленой морской воды.

— Слушай, слушай меня, слушай.  
Прикосновения становились все более и более исступленными. Дракон с трудом удерживал собственный жар и закрыл глаза, чтобы не ловить пустой взгляд.  
— Не уходи от меня, останься. Не уходи, — повторял он, призывая всю силу изначального пламени. — Почему. Вы. Все. Уходите.  
Ворон закричал, когда Дракон уронил его на постель. Это был крик боли.  
— Борись со мной, брось мне вызов, прогони меня, — Дракон выталкивал из себя слова, но Ворону уже было все равно.

Жар становился нестерпимым. Ворону показалось, что он помнит подобный, когда лекарство расплавляло кости, — но возможно ли выжить после такого?  
Хозяин был слишком горяч, он испепелял дотла, хотя на коже не оставалось даже следов.  
Не было сил бороться, не было сил помнить. Ворон с трудом понимал, что с ним происходило, но Хозяин казался удовлетворенным ответами, и его пламя утихало, становясь мягким.  
Ворон механически обнял его в ответ — так теплее. Когда потерявший краски и звуки мир станет холодным, Ворон улетит во внутренний двор. Там его не потревожит никто.

***  
Кощей споткнулся на кочке и растянулся во весь рост. Нагретый за день мох показался сухим и теплым, а главное, мягким.  
— Привал, — ультимативно заключил Феникс и сел на ближайшую ветку чистить перышки.  
— Привал, — согласился Кощей. Это было то немногое, в чем он с Фениксом был согласен.  
На пятый день совместного путешествия, Кощей был готов предположить, что венец безбрачия у Феникса был следствием исключительно его дурного характера.  
Бессмертная тварь была умна, памятлива, но на диво не уверена в себе. Перед тем как поделиться крупицей информации, Феникс сомневался так долго, что хотелось уже плюнуть на все и просто идти куда глаза глядят только ради того, чтобы идти.  
Железные сапоги, посохи и хлеба Кощей брать наотрез отказался. Он не крестьянский сын, чтобы вестись на такую глупость.  
Встретив столь яростное противодействие, Феникс был готов обидеться до конца жизни, что в силу определенных условий, могло оказаться довольно долгим сроком, и перестал разговаривать, подарив Кощею благословенную тишину первого дня пути.

Кощей был готов идти без привалов, но тело отказалось с ним соглашаться.  
«У тебя что, нет лошади быстрее ветра?» — язвительно поинтересовался спутник, заломив золотую бровь.  
На стоянках Феникс предпочитал быть человеком, а во время дневного перехода — птицей.  
Ко второму дню Кощей понял, что так он действительно далеко не уйдет, и вызвал Серого Волка. Тот презрительного клекота не расслышал, но согласился везти только до края леса. «Тебе, Кощей, я бы не помог. А для него делаю больше, чем было бы правильным».

Феникс человеком спрыгнул с ветки и подошел к распластанному на мху Кощею.  
— Ты не просишь у меня помощи, человек, почему?  
Решив не обижаться на оскорбительное «человек», Кощей перевернулся на спину. Закат танцевал на небе багрянцем. Еще немного и наступит час междумирья, час сумерек. Самое кощеево время.  
Тогда он провалится в странное забытье. Продираясь через хаос теней, он будет выискивать свою дурную птицу, которая не может жить спокойно. Кощей будет складывать из бесцветных сумерек знакомые черты и отправлять тени на все четыре стороны света искать его.  
Ворон был жив — это Кощей знал точно. Только жизнь бывает разной. Какой он живет сейчас?  
— Если ты не можешь помочь, то к чему просить. А если можешь... Знаешь, Феникс... я помню, как он тонул твоем пламени, и помню, как я в первую ночь исчезновения долго вслушивался в темноту, надеясь, что вот-вот раздастся знакомое карканье или он человеком зайдет в дверь. А он не пришел. И я помню, как он ловил твои взгляды, солнечный мальчик. Ты стар. Я чувствую тем, что под кожей — своим человеческим мешком с костями, что ты не просто старый, ты древний. Ты можешь быть каким угодно и делать что угодно. Может быть, ты мудр, может и нет. Но ты делаешь то, что захочется тебе. А он... видел в тебе такую же птицу, как и он сам, только сотканную не из тьмы, а из света. Он считал тебя равным, и ты отвечал ему. Я же видел, как вы носились по небу, сплетая ночь и день в одно. Я никогда не мог толком подняться в небо вместе с ним. Только ждать внизу.  
— Сейчас не время ждать, человек, — ответил Феникс, будто расслышал только последнюю фразу.  
— Но я не могу идти дальше. Я — человек. Мне нужен сон. Скоро придет мое время силы, и я отправлю гонцов, своих гонцов, искать его. Ведь ты не говоришь толком, где он может быть.  
— Не говорю. Реальность слишком хрупка, Кощей, а я смотрел слишком надолго вглубь себя и не всегда знаю, где заканчивается прошлое и начинается настоящее. Я не хочу испортить своей памятью твое будущее. Ваше будущее. Ты не просишь помощи?  
— Это волшебная уловка? — Кощей чувствовал, как соскальзывает в свое томительное небытие. — Если можешь и хочешь, ты поможешь без просьбы. Если же нет... то у меня нет сил тебя заставить.

Очнувшись утром, первое, что увидел Кощей, — белоснежную конскую морду. Отпихнув ее ладонью, он встал и осмотрел гостью со всех сторон. Кобылица была вся будто вылеплена из снега, только грива спускалась до самой земли солнечным водопадом.  
— Спасибо, — хмыкнул Кощей Фениксу, который грелся у костерка неподалеку.  
— Это не подарок. Только доехать туда и обратно, до границы твоего леса, Кощей. Ты ведь уже знаешь куда?  
— Кажется.  
— Теперь ты понимаешь, почему я был не уверен в ответах.  
— Нет, — Кощей подсел к огню и с благодарностью принял миску похлебки. Повар из Феникса был никудышный. — Там слишком много огня. Мне казалось, что тебе там должно быть хорошо.  
— Я умираю в огне, Кощей, запомни это.

***  
Дворец Кощею понравился.  
Долина пряталась между гор так, что подобраться незамеченным к стенам было попросту невозможно. Задурить голову путникам в скалах — самое простое дело, большая армия не сможет перебраться через перевал, а, учитывая, кто хозяин, взлететь и устроить огненный котел захватчикам — дело нескольких минут.  
Похоже, что горы сами по себе были не совсем естественного происхождения — слишком правильным кругом они стояли.  
Переход дался Кощею очень тяжело даже с помощью кобылицы. Трех пещер она испугалась так, что чуть не сбросила седока. Проверять, кто там жил, Кощей не рискнул, только порадовался, что может ехать быстрее ветра.  
Феникс предпочитал сидеть у Кощея на плече до самой верхушки хребта, давая неисчерпаемый источник для шуток по поводу того, кто легче он или Ворон. Потом, стоило подойти к невидимой глазу Кощея линии, как он обернулся юношей и больше уже не превращался в птицу.  
«Незачем», — буркнул Феникс себе под нос, пытаясь устроиться на спине кобылицы так, чтобы не прижиматься к Кощею слишком тесно.  
Кощей понимал, что не прав, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Каждое прикосновение казалось ему провокацией, поэтому он напрягался и был полубессознательно готов дать отпор.

В ворота даже не пришлось стучать — они сами открылись, впустив дорогих гостей.  
Кощей вяло понадеялся на правила восточного гостеприимства, а Феникс глазел по сторонам, как самый настоящий юноша двадцати лет от роду, впервые оказавшийся во дворце.  
Парк перед входом был украшен садом камней и, если верить слуху, небольшим водопадом. Валуны, кое-где оплавленные огнем, стояли вдоль всей дорожки. Доходя примерно до середины двора, она разделялась. Левая становилась шире и вела к крыльцу, украшенному виноградной лозой. Вторая, еле заметная, убегала в сторону к потайной дверце.  
Именно к ней пошли Кощей и Феникс, следуя за своей провожатой — кирпично красной ящеркой.  
За дверцей был сад, полный самых разных цветов, трав и деревьев. Кощей не узнал и половины из них. Феникс одобрительно хмыкнул, погладив колючее растение с толстыми стеблями, потом не менее одобрительно посмотрел в сторону раскидистого дерева с угрожающе выставленными шипами, а кофейное дерево Кощей узнал сам.  
— Пальмы нет, — протянул Феникс, но потом оживился. — Можно будет посадить.  
— Сначала спроси разрешения, — хмыкнул Кощей.  
Южные растения сменились более знакомыми северными, а ящерка замерла, предлагая гостям расположиться на камнях, стоящих вдоль небольшого пруда. Лягушка в нем показалась Кощею подозрительно знакомой, но он решил промолчать.  
Дракон подобрался со спины, испытав нервы Кощея на прочность, но тому удалось, не выдав напряжения, проследить, как он сел напротив.  
Минуты две они играли в гляделки. Дракон смотрел, не моргая, — Кощей отвечал тем же. Поединок взглядов мог бы продолжаться долго, но тишину нарушил Феникс. Он подскочил к Дракону, протянул руку, чтобы дотронуться до одного из браслетов, украшавших запястья, потом отпрыгнул в сторону и, в излюбленном жесте наклонив голову на бок, спросил:  
— Я могу посадить пальму?  
Сказать, что хозяин опешил, было ничего не сказать. Потеряв всякий интерес к Кощею, он посмотрел Фениксу в глаза и поднял руку, призывая к молчанию.  
— Только один вопрос за раз, — сказал он, хотя Кощей еще не успел спросить.  
— Хорошо, — фыркнул юноша и, не спросив разрешения, разулся и опустил ноги в пруд. Лягушки от такой наглости замолкли.  
— Ты знаешь, зачем я пришел, — спокойно сказал Кощей. — Ты отдашь его.  
— Я его не держу, — Дракон хлопнув в ладоши.  
Кощей очень старался не пропустить, откуда появится Ворон, но тот будто вырос из-под земли и, посмотрев перед собой пустым взгядом, сел в ноги Дракону. Тот положил руку ему на голову и немного погладил, как гладят очень умную собаку. Ворон не шелохнулся.  
— Здравствуй, — попробовал привлечь внимание Кощей, но Ворон его будто не услышал.  
— Видишь, ты ему не нужен, — Дракон улыбнулся и развел руками.  
— Вижу, — Кощей понял, что начинает выходить из себя. — И ты ему не нужен. Так как я не нужен ему больше, то он уйдет со мной.   
— Уже можно сажать пальму? — подал голос Феникс. — Ей еще расти лет сто. Не меньше. Надо торопиться.  
Когда на него шикнули с двух сторон, он обиженно надул губы и начал кидать камушки в лягушек. Тем игра явно не нравилась, но выбора у них не было.  
Дракон посмотрел на скучающего Феникса и рассмеялся.  
— Хорошо, была не была. Угадаешь, кто из них настоящий, — уйдет с тобой.  
— Можешь не продолжать, — презрительно скривился Кощей. — Я знаю эту историю.  
Дракон щелкнул пальцами, и тут же вокруг него оказался десяток одинаковых мужчин, как две капли воды похожих на Ворона  
Феникс, оторвавшись от своего занятия, с интересом посмотрел на хозяина дворца. Кощей же, не всматриваясь, поднял руку и тихонько свистнул. Большая черная птица спикировала с ближайшего дерева и, сделав круг над головой Кощея, села ему на плечо. Погладив ее по перышкам, Кощей встал.  
— Я останусь, — не поворачивая головы сказал Феникс.  
— Ты не хочешь спросить разрешения у хозяина? — удивился Кощей.  
Феникс поднял на него ясные глаза, потом встал и танцующей походкой подошел к сидящему на камне Дракону. Подцепив его пальцем за алую прядь, притянул к себе.  
— Раз Ворон от тебя уходит, я останусь, но не как пленник, а как гость. И место для пальмы я уже выбрал.  
Махнув на происходящее рукой, Кощей пошел к воротам. Ни одной лишней секунды он не проведет в этом логове. Да и Ворон продолжал тихо сидеть на плече.

***  
Кобылица фыркнула на прощанье и, махнув хвостом, ускакала прямо в небо. Кощей смотрел ей вслед, пока она не скрылась из виду. Поблагодарив про себя Феникса за подарок, он повернулся к лесу. До дома оставалось рукой подать, особенно, если вызвать Серого.  
Стоило перейти границу владений, как Ворон взлетел с плеча и привычной магией стал человеком.  
Одет он был так же, как в плену у Дракона, но если там шаровары с жилеткой показались Кощею подходящими, по правде говоря он их почти не заметил, то сейчас, в родном лесу, они были вычурно неприличными.  
— Надо тебя одеть, — сказал Кощей и, достав из сумки плащ, укутал Ворона. Тот стоял безучастно, и только когда Кощей застегивал на нем плащ, впервые заговорил.  
— Мне кажется, я тебя знаю.  
— Да, знаешь, — Кощею не удалось скрыть горечь в голосе.

Они шли по лесу до самого заката. Ворон удивленно смотрел себе под ноги, будто впервые видел мох, позолоченный вечерним солнцем, и стволы сосен. Перейдя ручей, Кощей решил устроить привал. Конечно, Феникс не даст Дракону скучать, но после бегущей воды как-то спокойнее.  
Ворон сидел, прислонившись к стволу, но, как показалось Кощею, с интересом наблюдал за попытками развести огонь. Потом он подошел и провел по мокрым сучьям рукой. Те загорелись, будто только и ждали этого.  
— Подарок? — тихо спросил Кощей.  
— Я не умел? — так же тихо спросил Ворон и сел обратно, потеряв интерес к происходящему.

Ночевать они легли рядом. Кощей только успел обнять Ворона, как тот, по-детски подложив под щеку ладонь, заснул.

К вечеру второго дня, они вышли к деревне. Собаки скуля поджали хвосты, стоило Кощею появиться на главной улице. Не обращая внимания на захлопывающиеся ставни, он шел вперед, зная, что Ворон идет следом.

— Кузницы всегда строят на отшибе, Кощей. Ты мог бы прийти со стороны леса и не пугать крестьян.  
— Может быть, я воспользуюсь твоим советом, Радогор, но иногда крестьянам стоит помнить, на чьей земле стоят их дома.  
— Не могу сказать, что рад тебя видеть. Проходи. Оба проходите, — кузнец махнул рукой, приглашая их в дом. — Аленушка, накрывай на стол. Гости. И мясо сильно не жарь.  
Ворон задумался, услышав последние слова, потом добавил:  
— Лучше вообще не жарить.  
Кощей поперхнулся, а кузнец только подкрутил усы.  
— Мой дом тоже стоит на твоей земле. Зачем ты пришел?  
— Ему не идет это украшение, — Кощей схватил Ворона за руку. Плащ распахнулся, и раздалось сдавленное женской ойканье.  
— Я одежду подберу, а то нельзя же так. Совсем... — пропищала Аленушка и тут же скрылась за ширмой.  
— Чтобы через день духу вашего тут не было, — рыкнул ее отец. — А просто так этот браслет не снять.  
— Я знаю...  
Ворон молча посмотрел на свою руку, как на чужую, и спрятал ее под плащ.

Размечая пол, Кощей собрал в кузнице всю пыль. Свечи, травы, обереги — все, что поможет ему увидеть, были расставлены по своим местам. Радогор сразу сказал, что никакое колдунство ему в помощь не нужно, он будет просить помощи у своих богов и браслеты снимет сам. Кощей не стал спорить, просто добавил, что не собирается бросать вызов его богами, просто должен проследить, чтобы все прошло своим чередом.  
Восточные маги всегда были хитры, а уж если этот маг — дракон, который ворожит по наитию... жди беды со всех сторон.  
— Что она делает? — Радогор стоял около жаркой топки, как около жерла вулкана.  
Простая ремесленная магия и все тот же очищающий огонь должны были стать верными союзниками.  
Кощей прислушался, а потом выглянул в окно. Ворон сидел около поленницы по птичьи подогнув ноги. В огромной рубахе кузнеца он казался особенно голенастым и несуразным. Аленушка сидела к нему боком и играла на дудочке.  
— Привязывает душу к телу, — оторопев сказал Кощей. — К обоим телам... Кузнец. Скажешь ей сам, когда решишься. Я не буду манить ее, ведь пойдет, как собачонка. Ты отец и ты лучше знаешь, когда подойдет срок. Пусть приходит ко мне учиться. Сейчас, завтра, через год, через тридцать лет. Когда захочет, когда поймет, вы оба поймете, что время пришло. Станет кто другой звать в ученицы — пусть не верит. Она диво как хороша, и ее дом стоит на этой земле. Пусть сначала войдет в полную силу в этом лесу, а потом ищет науку хоть на другом берегу моря, но запомни, если она не станет одним целом с этим лесом, полной силы ей не видать.  
Кузнец задумался, глядя в стену. Кощей знал, что там, за полем, растет ива, под которой любила сидеть его жена. Иногда, балуясь, Кощей приходил к ней старым бродягой и просил молока с хлебом. Она не отказывала. Она знала, кто перед ней, знала наверняка.  
— Хорош лясы точить, Кощей. Работать надо. Зови своего дурня, пока он Аленушке голову не заморочил, и будем снимать.  
— Ты не назвал цену, кузнец. Давай сговоримся до работы.  
— Говоришь, дочке мой надо тебе в ученицы пойти? — кузнец провел кулаком по щеке, оставив грязный след сажи. — Никакой платы с нее за учебу не возьмешь. Ни душой, ни телом, ни служением, ни благодарностью или чем там у вас колдунов положено. Никакой.  
Кощей не смог скрыть неприятной злой улыбки.  
— Высокую цену ты запросил.  
— А что, думаешь твой дружок стоит меньше, чем мой ребенок? Ты таких себе еще с десяток приманишь, а она у меня одна.  
— Не приманишь, — равнодушно ответил Кощей и, взяв лежащий на полке нож, полоснул себя по руке. Глядя, как капли падают на наковальню, он произнес. — Договор. Я не возьму платы с Алены, дочки Радогора, когда она придет ко мне в ученицы. Никакой платы.  
Кровь падала нехотя, так же нехотя, как говорил Кощей эти слова.  
— Ты не ставил условий. Это хорошо. Теперь, может, что и выйдет. Доченька, веди сюда этого блаженного, будем его лечить сталью, огнем да студеной водицей.  
Кощей отошел в самый темный угол, и, когда Аленушка захотела подойти к нему и встать рядом, шикнул:  
— Иди в свою комнату, запрись там и сиди, пока не поймешь, что именно мы в дом вошли. Через порог не зови — сами пройдем. Или не пройдем. Если поймешь, что перешагнуть не можем...  
— Я Серого тогда позову. Он славный. Он придумает что-нибудь.  
— Можно и так.  
Кощей махнул рукой, чтобы она уже уходила, и закрыл глаза. С закрытыми глазами лучше видно, когда ворожат.  
Все было ярким: и кузнец, и молот со щипцами, и наковальня. Горн полыхал, как драконье пламя, только Ворон был серым, еле видимым. Через него можно было посмотреть насквозь и не заметить, если бы не голубые полоски браслетов. Они плотно прилегали, немного врезаясь в кожу. Оставалось понадеяться на мастерство Радогора.  
— Будет горячо, — предупредил кузнец, — и больно.  
Сосредоточившись, Кощей смогу увидеть, как Ворон проводит ладонью по раскаленным щипцам.  
— Горячо не будет, — равнодушно сказал он, посмотрев на ладонь.  
Кузнец крякнул от напряжения.  
— Ну давай сюда руку.  
Ворон, легко дотронувшийся до раскаленного металла, закричал, стоило кузнецу взять его руку в свою. Пальцы ожогами отпечатались на его руке, но вырываться Ворон не стал. Просто продолжал скулить, срываясь на крик.  
Дальше Кощей отвлекаться на них не мог. Он ловил светящиеся голубые тени, вырывающиеся из браслета, и гасил их, как гасят пальцами искры. Сначала ритуал казался детской забавой, но потом, когда браслет был почти разрезан, целый сонм этих духов, похожих на самых невиданных животных, вылетел наружу. Пришлось дать кузнецу знак, чтобы он повременил со вторым браслетом. Кощей боялся пропустить хоть одного призрака. Тот мог, расшалившись, передушить и кузнеца с дочкой, и деревню, и пол страны.  
Ворон стал плотным наполовину. Теперь он походил на древнее божество: половина тела в мире живых, а половина — в мире мертвых  
Смочив губы водой из ручья, Кощей разрешил продолжить.  
Второй браслет дался проще, чем первый. Снова была круговерть погони. В этот раз и сам Ворон метался по кузнице, не выходя за границы очерченного на полу круга, и беспрестанно менял форму. То по полу, сжимая запястья, катался человек, а то шальная птица, надсадно крича, билась о невидимые стены.

Когда петушиный крик возвестил рассвет, кузнец сладко спал на скамейке у очага, Ворон в человеческом обличье сидел, прислонившись к наковальне, а Кощей, спрятав руки в рукавах, стоял в дальнем углу. Его работа только-только закончилась.  
Ворон разбудил кузнеца, и все втроем молча покинули кузницу.  
— Я пойду, — сказал Радогор на крыльце, не оборачиваясь.   
— Иди. Я помню обещание и спасибо за работу, — слова благодарности прозвучали холодно.  
Ворон следом за кузнецом перешагнул порог, но потом обернулся на Кощея и спустился вниз.

— Папа! — раздался счастливый девичий крик из глубины дома, перешедший в испуганное. — А они не могут прийти?  
— Ворон может, — устало ответил Радогор. — Кощей и раньше не мог. Все в порядке, дочка. Ему нужно время, чтобы убедиться.  
— Но он потом сможет прийти?  
— Если ты его пригласишь. Или я.

— Но ты не придешь к ним, если будешь опасен, так? — спросил Ворон.  
— Ты узнал все, что хотел? — излишне резко ответил Кощей.  
— Трава зеленая. А небо — странного цвета. Как он называется?  
— Голубой. Как синий, только бледный.  
— Как синий, только бледный, — пошевелил губами Ворон. — Мне кажется, я тебя помню. У тебя есть имя? Или ты не можешь мне его сказать? Тебя расстраивает то, что я говорю?  
— Немного. Меня зовут Кощей. Я помогу тебе вспоминать слова.  
— Спасибо, — Ворон склонил голову в знак признательности.

***  
Боль была малой платой за возможность различать цвета. Вообще было чувство, что раньше Ворон был в плену, а теперь освободился. За это стоило благодарить угольного человека, чьи руки обжигали сильнее огня, и серого человека, который всегда был рядом. Кажется, именно его лицо он не мог вспомнить раньше. Когда было это «раньше», понять Ворон тоже не мог.  
Тот, кто называл себя Кощеем, был молчалив и строг. С ним было легко пробовать и делать ошибки, а Ворон ошибался. Чутье возвращалось медленно, гораздо медленнее, чем восприятие цвета. Когда ходил за грибами к ужину, то половину Кощей выкинул из корзинки, сказав, что их есть нельзя.  
Ворон помнил, что раньше он бы не ошибся. Теперь не мог отличить плохую пищу ни по запаху, ни по цвету, ни по вкусу.  
Замок, в который они пришли, был черный и тоже очень знакомый. Ворон с закрытыми глазами пошел по коридору и, оказавшись в большой зале, птицей взмыл к потолку. Балки хранили отметины его когтей и клюва — в этом ошибки быть не могло. Возвестив о своем возвращении хриплым карканьем, Ворон вылетел в окно. Стоило начать вспоминать не только цвета.

— Меня долго не было? — спросил Ворон, зайдя в спальню.  
Он точно помнил, что это спальня Кощея. У самого Ворона спальня была бы другой, больше похожей на захламленное гнездо. В этой все было на своих местах.  
— Достаточно, чтобы я успел навести тут порядок, — не обернувшись ответил Кощей.  
Повисла неловкая тишина, но Ворон набрался смелости обнять хозяина дома со спины.  
— Мы были вместе, я прав? Если нет, то можем стать?  
— Если ты хочешь, — прзвучал спокойный ответ.  
— Я хочу быть в прошлом или стать в будущем?  
Кощей выглядел равнодушным, но Ворон чувствовал, как его тело отзывается на прикосновения.  
Разорвав объятие, Ворон зажег поления в камине. Те быстро занялись, послушные его руке.  
— Я спрашивал тебя давно, что будет, если сжечь перо. Ты отшутился.  
— Ты сжег мое перо? — удивленно спросил Ворон.  
— Случайно, — Кощей сел на пол у камина.  
Ворон сел рядом, касаясь плечом.  
Огонь обнимал дерево и начинал свой древний танец.  
— Я не знал, что будет. Никто не сжигал мои перья. Никогда не знаешь наверняка. Часто кажешься себе особенным: со мной такого не будет. Наверное, я ошибся.  
— Ты помнишь, что случилось?  
Ворон взял руку Кощея в свою и начал разминать ему пальцы.  
— Плохо. Я был над морем, когда на меня напали птицы. Потом меня принес к себе Хозяин. Он вылечил меня, дал еду, кров, одежду. Ты знаешь, кто он?  
— Дракон, повелитель изначального пламени. Вернее, его род был родом повелителей, теперь прошло много времени. Порода уже не та. Он оставил тебе подарок?  
Ворону стало неуютно. Вспомнились прикосновения и жаркий шепот.  
— Наверное. Теперь, кажется, мне не страшен огонь. У него был красивый пруд и дерево, в ветвях которого мне нравилось сидеть. Потом пришел человек. Я знаю кто, но я не помню лица. Он увел меня с собой, — поднеся пальцы Кощея к губам, Ворон поцеловал их. — Потом была боль, потом вернулись цвета, и я понял, что знаю тебя.  
Ворон не дал Кощею ответить. Он положил его пальцы к себе на лицо, давая возможность почувствовать и узнать себя. Очертив брови и скулы, пальцы скользнули вниз. Ворону казалось, что он забыл, что и как должен делать.  
— Ты обещал помочь вспомнить слова, — попросил Ворон, закусив губу.  
Ответный смешок не был издевательством.  
— Тебе никогда не были нужны слова в постели. Просто возвращайся обратно, слышишь? Я не буду ревновать к драконьему пламени.  
Рывок за волосы, и Ворон не смог уклониться от поцелуя, даже если бы захотел.  
Вдруг все стало правильным: разложенные по полкам колбы, превращающие спальню в лабораторию, и угасающий камин — в нем было совсем мало дров, ведь они оба не любят, когда слишком жарко, и спинка кровати, больше напоминающая насест, чтобы Ворон, если захочет, мог оставаться птицей. И книги, множество книг со всех сторон.  
Они перешептывались, подглядывая, и могли многое бы рассказать, если бы кто-то захотел спросить.  
В мир начал возвращаться не только цвет, но и пряный вкус. Жар, который не только жар очистительного пламени, но и жар человеческого тела.  
Ворон не мог остановиться, даже если бы захотел. Воспоминание захватило его целиком, смешивая прошлое и настоящие. Касаясь, узнавая запахи, он вспоминал, как они раньше были вместе.   
Всматриваясь в потемневшие глаза Кощея, Ворон открывался как можно больше, чтобы стереть все стены между ними.  
Взгляд проникал в душу и память. Кощей увидел бушующее море, птиц с железным опереньем и существо с огненно-красными волосами.  
Идя с Вороном по саду, след в след, он видел, как загораются фонарики, освещая путь, но потом отпрянул до того, как Ворон успел повернуть дверную ручку.  
Из сумрака воспоминаний Ворона выдернули поцелуй и легкая боль. Ворон вдруг понял, что долгое время был пустым — оболочкой без мыслящего существа в ней.  
— Спасибо, что вернул меня, — успел произнести Ворон, и слова окончательно потеряли смысл, растворившись в перешептывании любопытных книг.

***  
Эпилог

— К нам гости, Кощей, — с карканьем Ворон влетел в тронный зал, а потом человеком встал за плечом Кощея.  
Тот не, открывая глаз, ответил:  
— Я знаю. Не мешай. Я думаю.  
— Мешай, не мешай... надо бы выйти встретить во двор. Иначе же мое любимое окно разломают.  
— А ты хочешь разломать его самостоятельно?  
Обернувшись птицей, Ворон нахохлился и улетел обижаться на кухню. Стоило подогнать бестелесных слуг, чтобы они собирали торжественный ужин.  
Украв из кадки малосольный огурец, Ворон получил от призрачной кухарки призрачным половником по рукам, а потом столкнулся с проблемой. Надо было бы улететь с добычей в безопасность потолка, но нести в клюве огурец оказалось жутко неудобно.  
Ругнувшись, Ворон остался человеком и, хрустя на ходу, пошел во двор. Надо было понять, сам-то он рад гостям или нет.  
Не успел он выйти во двор, как в небе показался огненно-красный дракон со всадником на загривке. Некультурно вытерев руки о плащ, Ворон увидел, как исчезла стена замка, пропуская гостей, и тут же сомкнулась за их спинами. Гномы, живущие в перекрытиях даже не успели толком испугаться.  
Пришлось Ворону влетать через предусмотрительно распахнутое окно.

Феникс приплясывал в центре зала, бесстыдно показывая Кощею наряд. Ворон, человеком занявший привычное место за спиной Кощея, поймал взгляд Дракона. Тот нехорошо щурился, и Ворон почувствовал с ним особое единение душ, ведь Ворон боролся с желанием выцарапать глаза Фениксу, а Дракон — Кощею.  
Когда солнечный мальчик наконец угомонился, получив заверения со всех сторон, что именно шаровары, жилетка и четыре десятка браслетов на руках и ногах идут ему необыкновенно, Дракон откашлялся.  
— Скажи, Кощей, тебе лягушки не нужны? У меня их как-то много стало.  
— Зачем нам лягушки? — нехорошо сощурился Ворон, не давая Кощею ответить.  
— Их менять можно. Очень удобно — нужно тебе то, не знаю что, берешь лягушку, даешь ей в лапы стрелу и подсовываешь какому-нибудь принцу, заплутавшему в лесу. Он тебе все достанет, стоит только захотеть.  
Кощей усмехнулся.  
— А сам-то чего?  
— Да где у меня принца в пустыне найдешь. Ты, считай, первый, кто дошел, — Дракон тихо ойкнул, получив от Феникса кулаком в бок. — И квакают больно жалобно. Спать по ночам мешают.  
— Спят они там по ночам, как же, — фыркнул Ворон, увидев, как Феникс обнимает Дракона за шею и что-то тихо-тихо выговаривает ему на ухо.

**Author's Note:**

> *** Дальше можно продолжить чтение сказки "Проводник"


End file.
